1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fastening the end of a C-shaped mounting rail to a wall with holes of a control cabinet or to a wall with holes of a frame piece of a control cabinet frame. The device has a fastening block which can be inserted into the end of the rail, which is adapted to the inside cross section of the mounting rail and which can be fastened to the wall by means of a fastening screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar device is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 88 05 118. In this known device the fastening block is provided with a stop plate limiting the insertion movement of the fastening block in the inner receptacle of the mounting rail. The side of the stop plate facing the wall includes the fastening screw hole for the fastening screw, which is inserted into the screw hole in the wall from the backside of the wall and screwed into the fastening screw hole of the fastening block. This requires that the wall with the screw holes must be accessible from the back. But this is not always the case. An example would be the fastening of a mounting rail to a frame of a control cabinet, where the screw holes are provided in a wall of the frame which essentially is composed of rectangular profile sections which are not accessible from the interior of the rectangular profile sections.